Violet Night: The fairy of Fairy Tail
by reighard.jess
Summary: This about the life of a Fairy Tail wizard, who is also a fairy. She is a very powerful S-class wizard who hides the fact of her being a fairy. Her past is very messed up too. This is the first fan fiction I've ever written.
1. Nightmares

Chapter One: Nightmare's (Dream)

On a dark night seven years ago, little Violet, age of three sat up screaming, "Go away!"  
She held her head in pain as the voices keep calling to her.  
"Join us Violet, join us", they said as they clawed at her mind.  
"No! I won't!" Violet replied back. Then she heard footsteps coming in the way of her bedroom. She quickly hid in her covers and stayed quiet. The footsteps stopped at her door, and then the door opened. A boy with blue hair, about age 7, opened the door, and walked in. He stopped by her bed,  
"Violet what's going on now?" He asked.  
She peeked out of the covers and looked at him.  
"The nightmares were back again, and they said my name this time," she said, very scared. Tears started to roll down her face, and then she started to cry.  
The boy looked down at her and smiled.  
"It's okay, I'm here to protect you Violet", he said. He sat down on the bed, and held her as she cried. "I'll always be here for you Violet, so don't you worry bout a thing, okay?"  
She looked up at him, with her red, sad and tired eyes.  
"Okay" She said with a little smile on her face. She held tightly to the boy as she started to calm down. The voices in her head started to vanish liked they never existed. After a few minutes the boy laid her back down, and tucked her in for the night again. As he started to leave the room Violet called out to him.  
"Jellal?" she said.  
"Yes Violet?" he said back in reply.  
"Promise you will never leave me alone", he said with her innocent little voice.  
Jellal looked back at her and smiled.  
"Never," he said. Then he turned back around and left the room, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway back to his room, he put his hand into a fist and said to himself,  
"I'll never abandon you Violet, you'll always be with me forever, till the day we all go to heaven". Violet smiled as she drifted off back to sleep.

Later that night Jellal came back to her room and left a purple pendant on her dresser as a present. Unknown to Jellal was that the pendant was a forbidden magical object. It was a memory pendant where the owner could store all of their memories in it. It use to be legal to have one, till people started to lose their memories because of the pendant. It then became a forbidden magical item, because of it's power. Now poor Violet had it in her hands, what will happen to this poor little child.

**I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. So you all know it get's better after this one! So please keep reading.**


	2. Fairy Tail

**I hoped you really enjoyed the first chapter. Now here's the second chapter it may be a ****little confusing, but It's done. Enjoy! :) Also please comment to this. I really want to know if you liked it!**

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

Violet sat up with sweat rolling down her face. "Okay, that was only just a bad dream again" she said. She got out of her bed and looked out her window. "What a wonderful sky today." She walked over to her closet, pulled out her favorite outfit and put it on. She walked over to her dresser and then put on a purple pendant that was laying on it. Then she layed back down onto her bed thinking,"What job request should I take today?" She sat back up, and headed out the door, walked down the stairs, and left her apartment. Violet headed for Magnolia's number one guild; Fairy Tail. It only took ten minutes to get there, since her apartment was so close to the guild. She looked up at her guild, and smiled. "Another normal day at Fairy Tail," she said as she walked inside, but then she froze. Going on in the guild was a giant fight. Natsu stole Grey's underpants and was laughing at him. Grey was asking a girl with blonde hair about borrowing her underpants. The girl kicks him in the face screaming, "No way!" The whole guild was a mess, and everyone was yelling. Mirajane got knocked out by Natsu and Grey as well, as her little brother Elfman. The girl with blond hair was holding Mirajane, trying to wake her up. "What the hell is going on here?" Violet thought. "It's total chaos here today."  
Then the master came in. "Stop all this!" he said in his giant form.  
Then everyone stopped, except for Natsu. "Yes, I guess I'm the winner of this ma", he said, before the master stepped on him.  
"Eh, A newcomer I see", the master said.  
"Yes", said the girl. The master started to change again back to his real form. The master looked up at the girl.  
"Nice to meet ya." He then jumped up onto the second floor. "You've done it again fools" he said. "Look at these documents I received from the Council". He fixed his voice and said "Grey".  
"Huh?" Grey said.  
"First, good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterward, and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried", said the master.  
"But wouldn't be worse if I were naked?" Grey said.  
"Then don't be naked in the first place", Elfman replied.  
"ELFMAN! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission", said Makarov.  
"He said 'Men are all about education' so…" Said Elfman.  
"Kana Alberona drinking fifteen big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council", said Makarov.  
"They found out", whispered Kana.  
"Loki, flirting with council member Elder Reiji's granddaughter". "A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too". Said Makarov. "And Natsu…". Makarov said, very disappointed. "You destroyed the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed seven others houses that belong to the townspeople. Levelling a historical clock tower in Trully Village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and this stopped its operations. Destroying half of Harujion's Port." "Everyone in this guild except for Violet has caused the council to complain" said Makarov. "Guys, the council members are angry at me all the time". Silence filled the room for some time. "But…" said the master. He burnt all the complaints. "Forget about the council members.  
"Eh?" said the new girl. The master threw the complaints away. Natsu caught them and ate the fire off of them. "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the "Spirit" flow within us and the "Spirit" flow in nature connect, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't ever improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT! THAT'S WHAT MAKES THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD NUMBER ONE!" He said. Everyone screamed and cheered after that speech. Violet lifted her finger into the Fairy Tail symbol and everyone joined in. Later that day,  
"You want it here" Mirajane asked holding out the marker. Then Mira stamped something onto the girl's hand. POOF! The mark of Fairy Tail appeared on her hand.  
"Whoa!" The girl said while she looked at her hand.  
"There! Now you are official a part of Fairy Tail", Mirajane said with a smile.  
"Natsu! Look!" She held out her hand infront of him. "She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail. Now I'm officially a member", she said excitedly.  
"Good for you, Luigi", Natsu said while not looking at her hand.  
"IT'S LUCY!" screamed Lucy back at Natsu. Violet smiled, seeing that Lucy would fit in perfectly at the guild. She then made her way to the stairs that go to the second floor. When she was about to go up them, when something tackled her in the back. "Ow!" she said, in a little pain.  
"Violet!" Happy said. The cat started to hug her.  
"Oh, it's you Happy! Hi," she said.  
"Wait, Violet's back", Grey said looking around.  
"VIOLET'S BACK!" Natsu screamed while trying to find her.  
With a blank face Lucy said, "Who's Violet?" Natsu and Grey finally found where Violet and Happy were located. Natsu then ran over to Violet and gave her a high five. "Violet, you're back! How was your S class mission?" he asked.  
"It went fine. Nothing major happened." Then, with a smile she said,"Not like your major incident yesterday."  
"Ugh, don't mention that to me", Natsu said with a disgusted face.  
"Aye, Natsu destroyed the whole place", Happy said in reply.  
"Hello, I was there too you know guys", Lucy screamed.  
Violet turned and looked at Lucy. "Oh you're Lucy, the new girl." She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Violet Night", she said while smiling. Lucy shooked her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Violet". Grey put his arm around Violet and said,  
"So, how's your ice magic working for ya?" She held out her hand, and a ice dagger appeared in it.  
"It's working out perfectly", she replied back.  
"So, Violet, what was your last mission all about?" Natsu and Happy both asked.  
"Um, well... it was about destroying a dark guild called Dokuro-Kai", she replied back.  
"So did you do it?" everyone asked Violet at the same time.  
"Yes. It only took 10 minutes to do it" she said sadly. "Way too long." Everyone's jaw dropped out of their mouth.  
"It took you only 10 minutes to destroy a guild?" Lucy asked, surprised.  
"Yeah", Violet said. Lucy then passed out onto the floor. Natsu's face still looked shocked, and so did Grey's. Happy started to think about fish. Violet just slowly started to walk up the stairs, so she could go get her next job. She got to the top when the master appeared in front of her.  
"Violet," the master said while he looked up at her with a serious face.  
"Yes, Gramps?" Violet replied with a little worried voice.  
"Good job with your first S-Class mission", Makarov said with a smile. Then, he winked at her.  
"Thanks master", Violet replied with a smile and a wink back. Then the master turned around and headed back to work. Violet made her way to the request board. She looked at the board and tried to pick which job to take on. Then a voice behind her said  
"Need any help there little princess?" She turned around to see that Laxus was behind her.  
"Laxus!" she said. She tackled him with the biggest hug known to man.  
"So you got another job done finally." He laughed. "How many S-Class missions have you done now, like 979?"  
"No, I've only done 986 missions" she replied back. "Well, you've technically been here for already five years, so that makes sense", he responded. Down below them on the first floor, Lucy was talking to Natsu and Grey.  
"So, that girl Violet…. She's an S-class wizard?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah, she is the youngest S-class wizard in history", Grey said. Kana screamed over to Grey;  
"GREY, YOUR CLOTHES!" Grey looked down to see that his underwear was the only thing he was still wearing, and then he screamed,  
"OH GOD!" Happy looked at Lucy and said,  
"Aye, he's right. Also she just joined about two weeks ago."  
"Does it take that short of a time to become an S-class wizard?" Lucy said with a puzzled face.  
"No, it takes forever to become one actually", Natsu said with his arms crossed.  
"Really, then why did she become S-class then? "Lucy asked.  
"Well," Happy said with a sly smile, "rumors have it that after her first request she took, the master called her in to talk about becoming S-class".  
"So, for a while, she and the master were missing for about five days", Grey added in.  
"So, when they came back, the master declared her a new S-class wizard", Natsu said, very upset. "Man, that's so not fair, I've been here forever and she gets S-class before me."  
"Natsu, don't forget, she beat most people at becoming S-class", Grey said. "LIKE ME!" Lucy looked at both of them and thought,  
"Man, this Violet Night must be really powerful than." She thought back to what the master said; 'Everyone in this guild except for Violet has caused the council to complain.' "So she hasn't blown up a town or done something else to upset the council" Lucy thought. "Man I wish I was just like her". Then she looked at Grey and Natsu and asked, "So how old is Violet then?"  
"Fifteen", Grey and Natsu said at the same time.  
"Holy crap, she's only fifteen years old", Lucy thought. "Her magic must be super strong then."  
"Aye" Happy said.

*Back to the conversation with Violet and Laxus.*  
"Man, I better get going before these lousy guild members realize I'm here" Laxus said.  
"Yeah, you better get going", Violet said back with a little disappointed face.  
"Hey, it was nice to talk to a guild member who is actually good at magic for once", he said with a smile.  
"Yeah, it was nice to talk to you again Laxus" Violet replied back.  
"See ya again, little princess", he said as he left the guild as a streak of lightning.  
"See ya again, Laxus" Violet said back. Then, she took her new job and started to head back down the stairs. She saw Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Grey all talking together at a table. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she hoped that they were all getting along. Then someone came up behind her and asked,  
"I hope you're leaving yet Violet". She turned around to see Mirajane behind her.  
"I was going to, but why can I not leave?" Violet asked back.  
"Well," Mirajane said with a smile. "Erza will be back in less than a day".  
"Really!" Violet said.  
"Yep", Mirajane replied. "Erza requested to make sure you were here when she got back."  
"Why is that?" Violet asked.  
"I'm not sure but you better stay for now. You don't want to anger Erza, right?" Mirajane said with a smile.  
"Yeah", Violet said. Then she thought, "Erza wants to speak with me, something big must be going on in Fiore right now. She must need some extra help to deal with matter." Then she started to blush. "Man, she really needs help from me, that's so cool!" she thought.  
*In the distance somewhere a figure holding a giant object was walking in the way of the Fairy Tail guild.


	3. The armor wizard

**Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it! I will update more soon okay. I'm having writers block.**

Chapter 3:Armor Wizard

The figure walked right into the guild with a giant object. Then the figure placed the object on the floor next to it. Then the figure asked,  
"I'm back. Is the master present at the moment?"  
"Welcome back!" Mirajane said. "Master's attending the regular meeting."  
"Oh, I see", the figure said.  
"E-Erza, what is that humongous thing?" A male wizard asked.  
She looked at it then said, "Hmmm this? The local townspeople decorated the horn of a demon that I slayed. It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir." Then her tone changed "Will it be a problem for you?"  
"N-No not at all!" He replied back.  
"The horn of a demon that she slayed, huh?" someone said.  
"Whoa", the guy next to him said.  
"Anyway, guys", Erza said. "I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if the master forgives you, I won't."  
"Who is she?" Lucy asked.  
"Erza! She's really strong", Happy replied back.  
"Kana, that's inappropriate drinking posture."  
"Ugh", Kana said.  
"Visitor, if you are going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor", said Erza. "Nav, are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already." She then sighed. "You guys except for Violet give me such much trouble. I won't say anything for today".  
"I think she already said a lot", Lucy said. "Is she a disciplinary enforcer or something?" she asked.  
"That's Erza for ya", Happy replied.  
Erza walked up to Happy and said. "By the way, are Violet, Natsu and Grey here?"  
"Aye", Happy said while he pointed at Grey and Natsu.  
"H-hey Erza. W-we're b-being g-g-good to each other as always", Grey said  
"Aye," replied Natsu.  
"NATSU BECAME LIKE HAPPY!" Lucy said shocked.  
"I see, best friends do fight once in a while. But I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time.". Erza said.  
"Ah no, like i've been telling you all this time, we're not best friends or anything like that", Grey said with a shaky voice.  
"Aye" Natsu replied.  
"I'VE NEVER SEEN NATSU ACT LIKE THIS!" Lucy said.  
"Both Natsu and Grey are scared of Erza", Mirajane said.  
"How come?" Lucy said.  
"Well, Natsu picked a fight with her before and got beaten up", Mirajane said.  
"NO WAY, NATSU GOT BEAT UP!" Lucy said.  
"And she found Grey walking around naked, and beat him up, too." Mirajane said.  
"Oh my", Lucy said nervously.  
"Loki was hitting on Erza and nearly got himself killed", Mirajane said.  
"..." Lucy said.  
"I'm happy to see that both of you are doing great", Erza replied. "I actually have a favor to ask both of you, and Violet when I find her. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult Master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so I need your help. You'll come with me, right?"  
"Eh", replied Grey.  
"Huh!" Natsu replied. People started to talk quietly with each other.  
"What could it be!" Happy said.  
"We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself." Erza said.  
"Ah no wait a minute", Grey said.  
"I NEVER SAID I'D COME!" Natsu said.  
"I'll tell you about the details on the ways.  
A voice out of nowhere said, "Great." Everyone looked to where the voice came from.  
Erza then said, "There you are Violet. Perfect timing."  
"Yeah, well at least if these two idiots won't come, I will", Violet said.  
"Great, did you hear everything I said?" Erza asked.  
"Yeah, I heard everything loud and clear," Violet replied.  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow as well", Erza said.  
"Erza, Violet, Natsu, and Grey", Mirajane said. "I've never imagined this, but it might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Lucy face turned totally shocked. More murmuring went on in the guild.  
"I-imposible", Grey said while pointing at Natsu "It's annoying enough to be with him, and now i'll have Erza and Violet around too!"  
Natsu then said while pointing at Grey, "This team is impossible! Besides I don't want to go!"  
Then he looked at Lucy. "Kyah!" he said.  
"Wh-what are you doing!?" she screamed. Then she was dressed in Natsu's clothes.  
"From now on, you're me", Natsu said with a smile on his face.  
Lucy looked down at her new outfit and said with a sigh, "Not possible".  
"Aye", agreed Happy.  
The next day, at Magnolia Station, Natsu said,  
"Why does Erza need our help?"  
"How would I know? Besides, If she does need 'help,' I alone would be sufficient", said Grey.  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BY YOURSELF!? I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Natsu yelled at Grey.  
"FINE THEN DON'T COME! GET YOURSELF KILLED BY ERZA AFTERWARD!" Grey yelled back.  
At the same time Lucy and Violet both yelled, "YOU TWO ARE CAUSING TROUBLE SO JUST SHUT UP!"  
"Geez! Why can't you two just get along with each other?" Lucy asked.  
"Man you two are just big pains in the ass", Violet said. Grey and Natsu both looked at Violet and Lucy.  
"Why are you two here anyway?" Natsu and Gray both asked.  
"HELLO, ERZA ASKED FOR ME TO BE ON THIS MISSION WITH YOU TWO." Violet said. She then looked at Lucy. "I don't know why she's here."  
"Well for all your information, Mirajane asked me to come along" Lucy replied back. Lucy then flashed backed to when Mirajane asked.  
"It's true that it'd be wonderful if those four form were a team, but they don't really get along and that worries me" Mirajane said. Then she turned to Lucy, "Lucy, can you tag along and be a mediator?"  
"Um sure" Lucy said. The flashback ended. "I'm only coming along because Mirajane asked me to." Lucy said.  
"But you really wanted to come along, didn't you?" Happy said with a sly smile.  
"NO WAY!" Said Lucy. Then she looked at Happy. "Wait, if those four need someone as a mediator, why not you!?" "Aw pity on you! Mirajane forgot about your existence." "Aye" replied Happy.  
"Why do you always carry around your sleeping bag?" Said Grey while he stared Natsu down.  
"To sleep on it, duh." Natsu replied, while he stared Grey down.  
"Will you to idiots just shut up for once" Violet said.  
"NO!" Replied Natsu and Grey. Then a major argument between all three of them broke loose. Lucy sighed then said  
"This is becoming so troublesome." Then she smiled "Ah! Erza this way!" The argument immediately stopped.  
"Let's be nice to each other, right guys!" Said Grey  
"Aye aye, sir!" Replied Natsu and Violet as they all held hands laughing and smiling.  
"This is so funny!"Lucy said laughing.  
"YOU TRICKED US!" Grey and Natsu said at Lucy.  
"Maybe you guys really do all get along after all." Lucy giggled.  
"LUCY!" screamed Violet, her eyes super red now.  
"Ummmm yes" said Lucy, very scared.  
"Nice prank" said Violet as she slapped Lucy in the back.  
"Yeah thanks" Lucy said. Then she thought, "Thank goodness she didn't come after me because of that."  
Violet smiled back at Grey and Natsu.  
"No way!Why do we have to go out with these two girls!? My stomach's starting to hurt." said Grey.  
"Want some fish?" Happy asked as he held out a fish to Grey.  
"NO!" Grey replied.  
"Lucy, Violet why are you two here?" Natsu asked.  
"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING AT ALL WHEN WE BOTH EXPLAINED WHY!?" Lucy and Violet said.  
"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Erza said, bringing her humongous wagon of luggage.  
"TOO MUCH LUGGAGE!" Lucy said.  
Erza then looked at Lucy. "Hrmm? You were in Fairy Tail yesterday."  
Lucy then bowed her head. "I'm a new member, Lucy. Mirajane asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful."  
Erza smiled, then said, " I'm Erza. Nice to meet you. I see, so you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about. I heard you defeated a mercenary guerrilla, you're very promising."  
"Yeah, that was Natsu. And those facts are slightly twisted", Lucy said with a sigh.  
"This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'd be okay." Erza said.  
"RISKY!?" Lucy said.  
"Hmph, I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you, under one condition." Natsu said.  
"Condition?" Erza said.  
"IDIOT!" Grey said to Natsu. "I-I would work for free if it were for Erza!"  
"Say it." Erza said.  
"When we return, fight with me. I'm different from back then."  
"H-hey! Don't rush into things! You wanna die!?" Grey said.  
Erza smiled and said, "You've really grown up. I'm not very confident in myself, but okay. I accept."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT CONFIDENT!? FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" Natsu said.  
"I know, but you're strong. I just wanted to say that", Erza said, then she turned to Grey.  
"Grey, do you wish to fight me, too?" Grey quickly shooked his head from side to side.  
Then she turned to Violet. "What about you Violet?"  
"I would love to, Erza", Violet said.  
"Also, can I have a request?"  
"What is it?" Erza asked.  
"Can I go against you and Natsu?" Violet asked.  
"Against both of us!" Natsu and Erza said.  
"Why not, I am stronger then you both probably think", Violet said with a wink.  
"But, you've only been in Fairy Tail for two weeks", Natsu said.  
"Well, I accept. What about you, Natsu?" Erza said.  
"Yeah, I accept too", Natsu said disappointed.  
"Yes I can't wait till then", Violet said, smiling. Natsu head ignited into flames. "ALRIGHT, I'M IN! LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu said.


	4. Natsu and Violet on a train

Chapter 4: Natsu and Violet on a train

The train whistle blew, and steam came out of the pipe. Then the train started to leave. Inside, Violet and Natsu weren't doing well.

"Ugh", they both keep saying. Natsu looked like he was about to throw up. Poor Violet was as pale as a ghost.

"You're so hopeless, Natsu" Grey said. "Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying. You too Violet! Even better don't ride on the train! Just run!"

"Ugh" Violet and Natsu kept repeating.

"I know it happens every time, but it still looks really painful", Lucy said. "And I didn't know that Violet had motion sickness too."

"Aye", Violet said, with a sick, quiet voice.

Erza sighed. "There's no other way. Come sit next to me, Natsu", she said.

"Aye", Natsu replied. He sat next to her, looking even more sick. Erza then punched Natsu in the stomach. He then passed out cold.

"That should ease him a little." Erza said.

Everyone looked at Erza with blank faces. Poor Violet was now even more pale.

"Violet, why don't you come sit with me?" Erza asked.

Quickly, Violet said, "Nope, I'm good. I'll just keep sitting next to Grey." She then made a rough smile at Erza before thinking. "I don't want to die today, so no thank you, Erza. I'll just take the pain like a man."

"Alright", Erza said.

Later that day on the train.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen any magic besides Natsu's."Lucy said. "What kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?"

"You can call me Erza", Erza replied back.

"Erza's magic is beautiful", Happy said. "Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing special. I think Grey's magic is more beautiful", Erza said.

"It is?" Grey said. Then, he made one hand into a fist and put it on top of the other hand. "Hmph!" he said. The mark of Fairy Tail appeared in it as ice.

"Wah!" Lucy said, surprised.

"It's ice magic", Grey said.

"Ice doesn't really fit you, though", Lucy said.

"Who cares?" Grey said back.

She looked back at Grey. "Ice!" Then, she looked at Natsu. "Fire! Ah! No wonder you two don't get along!"

"Is that so?" Erza asked Grey.

"Who cares about that!?" Grey said back.

Then, Lucy looked at Violet. "What kind of magic do you use Violet?"

"Ummm…" Violet said.

"It's a secret." Happy cut in. "Only the master knows what magic she uses." Then. he whispered to Lucy. "Rumor has it that her magic is so powerful, that it could wipe out a town in less than a day. Some enemies say that she vanishes out of existence when she fights. The only thing they see is a beam of light shot out of nowhere coming at them. Many say she turns invisible, or she can move at the speed of light when she fights. Her magic would be so cool to see."

"Really!" Lucy said. Then she looked at Violet, who was lying against Grey now. "Man, it makes sense that she's an S-class wizard."

"Aye", said Happy.

Grey then cut into the conversation while he held Violet. "Anyway, let's get ready, Erza. What's going on? You asking for help doesn't happen that often."

"Yeah, let me explain", Erza said. "I was on my way back from work when I stopped by at a bar in Onibas. It is a gathering place for wizards, and some folks there caught my attention."

Erza then flashbacks to the incident. Erza was sitting at a table nearby when someone yelled.

"WHERE'S MY BEER!? WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW!?

"I… I'm so sorry" Said the poor waitress.

"Beard, don't get so angry." Said a wizard.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE IRRITATED BY THIS!?" Beard said. "We finally found the Lullaby flute, but it was all sealed up! HOW'D THEY DO THAT!? WE CAN'T BREAK THE SEAL AT ALL!"

"IDIOT! YOU'RE TOO LOUD." Said the wizard.

"Yup. Noisy." Said another wizard.

"SHIT!" Said Beard as he started to drink his beer.

"It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people." Someone said. "I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the guild. Please let Eligor know, I will definitely come back with the Lullaby flute in three days."

"For real!? Did you figure out how to break the seal?" Someone said.

"OOH! GOOD JOB, KAGEYAMA!" Beard said. The flashback ends.

"Lullaby flute?" Grey said.

"The lullaby flute, Is it some sort of magical flute that can put people to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but it was sealed away. It probably contains some powerful magic", Erza said.

"I don't get it" said Violet while she sat up. "So, you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic. Maybe that's all it was. Their job. Nothing special."

"Until I remembered the name Eligor", Erza said. "The ace wizard of dark guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor."

"S-SHINIGAMI!?" Lucy said.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests", said Violet. "The council prohibits wizards from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money."

Erza looked at Violet "How do you know all this?" Erza asked.

"I've met him before", Violet said.

"When?" Everyone asked.

"When I was heading to Fairy Tail, I saw him killing innocent people. He noticed me watching him, so he came after me. I was so scared that I used my magic to get out of there", Violet said.

They started to leave the train when Erza spoke again. "Anyway, so then six years ago. The guild was ousted from the Wizard Guild League. And now is categorized as a dark guild."

"DARK GUILD!?" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy calm down", Happy said.

"I AM CALM!" Lucy screamed back.

"I see", Grey said.

"WAIT! YOU SAID OUSTED, BUT DIDN'T THEY GET PUNISHED!?" Lucy asked.

"They were. Eisenwald's Master was arrested, and the guild was ordered to disband themselves", Erza said. "Though, most of the dark guilds keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order."

"Maybe I'll go back home", Lucy said while she walked toward the train.

"Again?" Happy said.

"It was a blunder on my part. If only I remembered the name Eligor back then at the bar", Erza said. "I WOULD'VE PUT THEM ALL IN A BLOOD OFFERING!"

"Ekk" Lucy shrieked in fear.

"Right, if it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza", Grey said.

"Yeah, Erza would have never needed us if this situation would have occurred right at the bar", Violet said.

"But when it's the entire guild..." Violet and Grey both said with a smile.

"They got a hold of this magic item called the Lullaby flute and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot over look this matter", Erza said. "We'll march into Eisenwald."

"Sounds interesting", Grey said.

"I'm so ready for this battle", Violet said.

"I shouldn't have come", said Lucy.

"You're producing too much juice", Happy said.

"It's sweat, not juice." Lucy said.

"And do you know where Eisenwald is?" Grey asked Erza.

"We came to this town to find out about that", Erza said.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

Violet looked at Lucy and asked "What's wrong Lucy?"

"My, NO WAY!" she said. "NATSU'S NOT HERE!"

Everyone's face became blank.

"You don't think that he's still on it, right?" Violet asked.

"Knowing Natsu, he's still riding it." Grey said.

"Aye," Happy replied.

They turned to see that the train was long gone from the station. Poor Natsu, inside was really in pain now.

"Sir, is this seat taken?" someone asked Natsu. "My, my, my you seem to be in pain. Are you okay?" Then he spotted Natsu's mark. "Fairy Tail. A regular guild huh. I envy you." Unknown to Natsu, he was a member of Eisenwald. His name was Kageyama the shadow master.

The train whistle blew, and steam came out of the pipe. Then the train started to leave. Inside, Violet and Natsu weren't doing well.

"Ugh", they both keep saying. Natsu looked like he was about to throw up. Poor Violet was as pale as a ghost.

"You're so hopeless, Natsu" Grey said. "Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying. You too Violet! Even better don't ride on the train! Just run!"

"Ugh" Violet and Natsu kept repeating.

"I know it happens every time, but it still looks really painful", Lucy said. "And I didn't know that Violet had motion sickness too."

"Aye", Violet said, with a sick, quiet voice.

Erza sighed. "There's no other way. Come sit next to me, Natsu", she said.

"Aye", Natsu replied. He sat next to her, looking even more sick. Erza then punched Natsu in the stomach. He then passed out cold.

"That should ease him a little." Erza said.

Everyone looked at Erza with blank faces. Poor Violet was now even more pale.

"Violet, why don't you come sit with me?" Erza asked.

Quickly, Violet said, "Nope, I'm good. I'll just keep sitting next to Grey." She then made a rough smile at Erza before thinking. "I don't want to die today, so no thank you, Erza. I'll just take the pain like a man."

"Alright", Erza said.

Later that day on the train.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen any magic besides Natsu's."Lucy said. "What kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?"

"You can call me Erza", Erza replied back.

"Erza's magic is beautiful", Happy said. "Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing special. I think Grey's magic is more beautiful", Erza said.

"It is?" Grey said. Then, he made one hand into a fist and put it on top of the other hand. "Hmph!" he said. The mark of Fairy Tail appeared in it as ice.

"Wah!" Lucy said, surprised.

"It's ice magic", Grey said.

"Ice doesn't really fit you, though", Lucy said.

"Who cares?" Grey said back.

She looked back at Grey. "Ice!" Then, she looked at Natsu. "Fire! Ah! No wonder you two don't get along!"

"Is that so?" Erza asked Grey.

"Who cares about that!?" Grey said back.

Then, Lucy looked at Violet. "What kind of magic do you use Violet?"

"Ummm…" Violet said.

"It's a secret." Happy cut in. "Only the master knows what magic she uses." Then. he whispered to Lucy. "Rumor has it that her magic is so powerful, that it could wipe out a town in less than a day. Some enemies say that she vanishes out of existence when she fights. The only thing they see is a beam of light shot out of nowhere coming at them. Many say she turns invisible, or she can move at the speed of light when she fights. Her magic would be so cool to see."

"Really!" Lucy said. Then she looked at Violet, who was lying against Grey now. "Man, it makes sense that she's an S-class wizard."

"Aye", said Happy.

Grey then cut into the conversation while he held Violet. "Anyway, let's get ready, Erza. What's going on? You asking for help doesn't happen that often."

"Yeah, let me explain", Erza said. "I was on my way back from work when I stopped by at a bar in Onibas. It is a gathering place for wizards, and some folks there caught my attention."

Erza then flashbacks to the incident. Erza was sitting at a table nearby when someone yelled.

"WHERE'S MY BEER!? WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW!?

"I… I'm so sorry" Said the poor waitress.

"Beard, don't get so angry." Said a wizard.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE IRRITATED BY THIS!?" Beard said. "We finally found the Lullaby flute, but it was all sealed up! HOW'D THEY DO THAT!? WE CAN'T BREAK THE SEAL AT ALL!"

"IDIOT! YOU'RE TOO LOUD." Said the wizard.

"Yup. Noisy." Said another wizard.

"SHIT!" Said Beard as he started to drink his beer.

"It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people." Someone said. "I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the guild. Please let Eligor know, I will definitely come back with the Lullaby flute in three days."

"For real!? Did you figure out how to break the seal?" Someone said.

"OOH! GOOD JOB, KAGEYAMA!" Beard said. The flashback ends.

"Lullaby flute?" Grey said.

"The lullaby flute, Is it some sort of magical flute that can put people to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but it was sealed away. It probably contains some powerful magic", Erza said.

"I don't get it" said Violet while she sat up. "So, you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic. Maybe that's all it was. Their job. Nothing special."

"Until I remembered the name Eligor", Erza said. "The ace wizard of dark guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor."

"S-SHINIGAMI!?" Lucy said.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests", said Violet. "The council prohibits wizards from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money."

Erza looked at Violet "How do you know all this?" Erza asked.

"I've met him before", Violet said.

"When?" Everyone asked.

"When I was heading to Fairy Tail, I saw him killing innocent people. He noticed me watching him, so he came after me. I was so scared that I used my magic to get out of there", Violet said.

They started to leave the train when Erza spoke again. "Anyway, so then six years ago. The guild was ousted from the Wizard Guild League. And now is categorized as a dark guild."

"DARK GUILD!?" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy calm down", Happy said.

"I AM CALM!" Lucy screamed back.

"I see", Grey said.

"WAIT! YOU SAID OUSTED, BUT DIDN'T THEY GET PUNISHED!?" Lucy asked.

"They were. Eisenwald's Master was arrested, and the guild was ordered to disband themselves", Erza said. "Though, most of the dark guilds keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order."

"Maybe I'll go back home", Lucy said while she walked toward the train.

"Again?" Happy said.

"It was a blunder on my part. If only I remembered the name Eligor back then at the bar", Erza said. "I WOULD'VE PUT THEM ALL IN A BLOOD OFFERING!"

"Ekk" Lucy shrieked in fear.

"Right, if it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza", Grey said.

"Yeah, Erza would have never needed us if this situation would have occurred right at the bar", Violet said.

"But when it's the entire guild..." Violet and Grey both said with a smile.

"They got a hold of this magic item called the Lullaby flute and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot over look this matter", Erza said. "We'll march into Eisenwald."

"Sounds interesting", Grey said.

"I'm so ready for this battle", Violet said.

"I shouldn't have come", said Lucy.

"You're producing too much juice", Happy said.

"It's sweat, not juice." Lucy said.

"And do you know where Eisenwald is?" Grey asked Erza.

"We came to this town to find out about that", Erza said.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

Violet looked at Lucy and asked "What's wrong Lucy?"

"My, NO WAY!" she said. "NATSU'S NOT HERE!"

Everyone's face became blank.

"You don't think that he's still on it, right?" Violet asked.

"Knowing Natsu, he's still riding it." Grey said.

"Aye," Happy replied.

They turned to see that the train was long gone from the station. Poor Natsu, inside was really in pain now.

"Sir, is this seat taken?" someone asked Natsu. "My, my, my you seem to be in pain. Are you okay?" Then he spotted Natsu's mark. "Fairy Tail. A regular guild huh. I envy you." Unknown to Natsu, he was a member of Eisenwald. His name was Kageyama the shadow master.

**Alright I just finished this chapter yesterday, so here it is. I'm just starting chapter 5 so it might not be up for awhile. But I'll post it right away when I get it done.**


	5. Random break spot

Violet: Hi guys, thanks for reading my story so far. I really appreciate it.

Natsu: Yeah, thanks for reading it so far. *smiles*

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: It's such a great story!

Grey: I totally agree.

Lucy: *screams* GREY YOUR CLOTHES!

Grey: Not again *hides behind a wall*

Erza: Well I'm happy to see that many people enjoy this story as much as I do.

Natsu: Yeah, it always makes me fired up!

Happy: Aye, it sure does Natsu.

Violet: Don't worry about the author she's fine, just has a little problem figuring out the next chapter.

Erza: But when she finishes the chapter, she'll post it immediately.

Grey: *has clothes on now* So don't worry about a thing.

Lucy: Just keep reading this story and tell others about it.

Everyone: Keep reading and see ya soon!

Violet: Bye for now

**I promise that I'll get the next chapter done soon! Please write reviews on this to give me any ideas that you have for the next chapter or If you liked it or not. **


End file.
